


Eternal Summer

by Stoic_Zee



Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, Inappropriate Use of Spirit Ribbons, Light Bondage, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Canon, Time Skips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-23 03:11:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18146132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stoic_Zee/pseuds/Stoic_Zee
Summary: Ichigo and Uryu spend a fun, blood-tinged night together. The morning's festivities are interrupted by a phone call of a more serious nature. PWP.





	Eternal Summer

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Shakespeare's Sonnet XVIII.

Kurosaki pressed Ishida into the wall. It was just a tiny bit more height and a tiny bit more muscle, but Kurosaki used every advantage at his disposal to to surround Ishida. It was especially bad when the Hollow instincts rode close to the surface like they were now. Ishida could taste the sizzling dark power as Kurosaki strove to explore every inch of his mouth. Ishida was well accustomed to the burn of Kurosaki’s reishi and deliberately pulled more of the power into himself while sucking on Kurosaki’s tongue.

Kurosaki responded with a low growl that resonated in Ishida’s chest. Ishida released a touch of power in his fingers, not enough to form an arrow, just enough for Kurosaki to feel the sting as they carded through his hair. Kurosaki’s growl shifted to a smug purr. His hand moved from Ishida’s shoulders to the front of his shirt tugging on the fabric.

Ishida pulled away from the kiss clearly startling Kurosaki whose golden eyes narrowed in displeasure.

“You are not ruining another one of my shirts,” he said simultaneously wrapping spirit threads around Kurosaki’s fingers.

Kurosaki sighed as his hands started to unbutton the shirt at Ishida’s discretion. Ishida leveled a pointed glare in response and had Ichigo tug the shirt tail from his jeans. Ichigo just smirked and diverted his hands to tweak Ishida’s nipples. The smirked deepened at Ishida’s startled gasp. Just for that, Ishida took control of the rest of Kurosaki’s hands and wrists. Kurosaki carefully slid the shirt off Ishida’s shoulders, gave it a shake, and laid it across the back of a nearby chair.

“You are so weird,” muttered Kurosaki affection bleeding into his voice.

Ishida sniffed. “It’s a nice shirt.” Then he directed Kurosaki’s hands to the very important matter of removing Ishida’s pants.

Kurosaki’s smile turned lecherous as he undid the belt buckle, and Ishida felt fabric snaking across his skin. Spirit ribbons wrapped around his arms from elbow to wrist and pulled back and up until he was pinned against the wall with his hands above his head. More ribbons hovered at the edges of his vision awaiting direction.

“Must you, Kurosaki? They’re so red,” said Ishida.

“I could try your fancy Quincy technique. But you know how my control is. You might lose something important in a moment of excitement.” Kurosaki pulled against Ishida’s strings to run a finger over his cloth-clad erection.

Ishida shivered at the touch. “That would be unfortunate.”

He waited a moment to see if Kurosaki would be making anymore sudden moves. Some nights the half-Hollow refused to be restrained. He would break bones and shred muscle without concern if it meant being free and dominant. Those blood-tinged nights were rare yet always enjoyable, but it seemed Kurosaki was content to let Ishida lead for now.

Ishida manipulated Kurosaki’s hands into pulling off Ishida’s jeans and underwear in one clean move and tossing them away when Ishida gracefully stepped out of the cumbersome material. Their shoes and socks were already abandoned by the door of the hotel room. This left Kurosaki kneeling at Ishida’s feet and his mouth perfectly positioned at Ishida’s crotch. Kurosaki’s hands lifted until they were fondling Ishida’s balls twisting and touching in patterns Ishida had memorized as a lonely teenager.

Kurosaki let out a thoughtful hum and the spirit ribbons on Ishida’s arms pulled up violently. Ishida squawked at the loss of balance, and Kurosaki leaned forward and shoved until one of Ishida’s thighs was resting firmly on his shoulder and his leg trailing uselessly down his back. Ishida’s other leg was extended as far as it could; the tips of his toes just barely reaching the ground. Kurosaki hummed again sounding pleased this time and turned his head to his Ishida’s inner thigh teasing the sensitive skin with his tongue before sucking a dark bruise on the pale canvas.

Clearly Kurosaki lacked for distraction. Ishida ordered one of Kurosaki’s hand back down his body being sure to fondle each nipple beneath his dress shirt before coming to rest on his belt buckle. For anyone else, teasing open the belt and zipper using Kurosaki’s hands without being able to see for the massive head of orange hair would have been impossible. Ishida had the advantage of having chosen Kurosaki’s outfit for the day and excellent control despite the kisses and nips and licks as Kurosaki moved ever closer to Ishida’s throbbing erection.

Kurosaki’s hand slid into his jeans and grabbed hold of his erection just as he reached Ishida’s with his mouth. The hot puff of air against his head was made all the more satisfying with the surprise it conveyed. Kurosaki licked Ishida’s erection from base to tip long the throbbing vein before closing his lips around the very head in mimicry of a kiss. Kurosaki’s mouth flooded with reishi setting Ishida’s sensitive skin aflame and sending a jolt of pure energy straight to his core.

Ishida’s hold on Kurosaki’s hands weakened. Kurosaki took shameless opportunity, dropping to his own pants pockets and retrieving a small packet of lube. Ishida took the small respite to better angle his leg over Ichigo’s shoulder and to place the sole of his foot above Kurosaki’s sacral chakra. He had just begun the slow spread of his spiritual power down Kurosaki’s spine, when a slick finger probing his entrance drew Ishida’s attention.

Ishida wasn’t exactly loose, but he hadn’t closed all the way from their last round before dinner. Two of Kurosaki’s fingers slid inside easily. Ishida sighed softly half-wishing that he had healed himself all the way. He didn’t want Kurosaki’s Hollow to think he was easy prey.

Kurosaki eyes flashed wickedly as if he sensed this thought and ever slowly he started swallowing more of Ishida’s cock. Inside Ishida’s ass, his fingers twisted and turned, skimming his prostate but never hitting it directly.

Ishida groaned and released what little tension there was left in his arms, relying completely on Kurosaki’s spirit ribbons to hold him up, and dropped his weight onto Kurosaki’s teasing fingers. Ishida felt his back arc in response to the pleasure as Kurosaki’s throat tightened in surprise. For a moment, Ishida thought he would steal an orgasm from Kurosaki.

Red and black spirit ribbons pinned Ishida’s chest to the wall. Trails of spiritual energy licked at his nipples, tickled his sides, brushed every erogenous zone Ishida had from his throat to his waist.

Kurosaki pulled himself off Ishida’s cock. “So impatient” he said. His voice a distorted rasp from the purely human activity of deep-throating. He nipped at Ishida’s thigh again then smoothly swallowed Ishida’s cock all the way the way to the base. At the same time he pressed hard against Ishida’s prostrate and shoved his thumb against Ishida’s perineum just below his balls. Then he flooded everything the with spiritual power.

Ishida’s orgasm was instantaneous and powerful. Pleasure roiled through his body accompanied by the slightest bite of pain from Kurosaki’s Hollow nature. The sexual energy redoubled as Ishida’s spiritual threads, which he had ever so discreetly tied around around Kurosaki’s cock and balls and wiggled into his ass, flared to life to and brought Kurosaki to a sudden, unexpected orgasm in turn. Kurosaki swallowed convulsively around Ishida’s cock, and Ishida’s vision whited-out.

Ishida woke up on the bed. Kurosaki curled up protectively around him, his claws digging into Ishida’s chest and stomach. Ishida gently eased them out and studied the tips. A tiny amount of blood, a nice treat for Kurosaki when he woke up more. Ishida craned his neck and looked over the room, matching destroyed furniture and dented walls to his memories of the night before.

“What’s the damage?” murmured Kurosaki.

“Not too bad,” said Ishida lying back down. They had missed the TV and the amount of blood on anything but the bed was minimal.

Kurosaki sighed softly and pulled Ishida closer to him thankfully without using his claw this time. Ishida was content to bask in the warmth for a time. But their nightly activities, as usual, had drained his spiritual energy to the last drop then turned around and topped off his reservoir. Once awake, he couldn’t go back to sleep.

“I feel disgusting,” said Ishida after what he considered a reasonable amount of time.

“Take a shower,” suggested Kurosaki.

“My hips hurt,” said Ishida primly.

Kurosaki sighed and unwound himself from Ishida’s frame. Ishida watched in satisfaction as Kurosaki gingerly walked naked across the room to the ensuite. Ishida had left quite a few of his own marks on that broad back. He caught sight of Kurosaki licking his fingers clean before the door closed.

There were the usual shower sounds. Ishida slowly gathered the remaining loose pillows, one was nothing but feathers, and stacked them at the headboard so he could recline while he waited. Soon enough, Kurosaki stalked out of the bathroom looking pink and raw from a quick scrub. He balanced the hotel’s ice bucket filled with hot water and a towel with Ishida’s toothbrush and a plastic cup for spitting. The hot water was scented with peppermint oil for relaxation and cleansing, and the toothbrush was already loaded with paste. Kurosaki could learn after all.

“It’s not like this is our first time,” said Kurosaki when he saw the smug look on Ishida’s face.

Ishida ignored him and went straight to brushing his teeth. Cum and blood never improved morning breath, and while Kurosaki wouldn’t care, Ishida didn’t want to kiss him with that lingering on his tongue.

Kurosaki began the process of wiping Ishida clean. It wasn’t their first time by any stretch of the imagination and Kurosaki handled Ishida’s limbs with proprietorial ease but not without gentleness. Ishida relaxed into the attention allowing Kurosaki to turn him this way and that to reach every last crevice.

“Spoiled,” murmured Kurosaki when he was finished.

Ishida didn’t really care. He took his own shower most mornings anyway. “Take responsibility.”

Kurosaki leaned forward. His eyes were human brown but just as possessive as they had been when Hollow black-and-gold. “I think I will.”

He caught Ishida’s mouth in kiss that, as always, escalated quickly. One had snaked down Ishida’s chest in what Ishida thought was an extremely positive direction. They were paid for another night. There was really no reason to get out of bed anytime soon.

Kurosaki’s mobile phone rang with tune set for Yuzu’s number. They both paused in surprise for two reasons. First, somehow the phone had survived the destruction of Kurosaki’s pants and made it to the bedside table. Second, it was well after midnight in Karakura Town. Yuzu kept an old woman’s schedule these days and would have called much earlier if she wanted to talk.

“You should answer,” said Ishida with a sigh.

Kurosaki pulled away reluctantly and reached for the phone. Ishida entertained himself by looking over the room service menu. There was a continental breakfast still open, but if they could avoid getting dressed that would Ishida’s prefered option.

Ishida sat bolt upright as Kurosaki’s spiritual pressure shivered and turned dark changing the atmosphere of the room entirely. Judging by the alarmed wailing Ishida could hear through the walls. He had affected the closest rooms as well. No wonder no one had called to complain about last night.

“Thanks for calling, Yuzu. I’ll let you know what we decide to do,” said Kurosaki. He hung up and let the phone drop to the carpeted-floor.

Ishida slid across the bed. This time he was the one to wrap arms around Kurosaki. “What happened?”

“Chad had another stroke, a big one. They don’t think he’s going to wake up,” he explained.

Ishida closed his eyes and pulled Kurosaki close. It always took Kurosaki time to accept comfort, but eventually he leaned into the support Ishida offered.

“Then we’re going home,” said Ishida.

Kurosaki started slightly in his arms. “You’re okay with that?”

“Of course, it’s for Chad. I’ll put a rush on those passports,” said Ishida.

“That will be expensive,” said Kurosaki. He still leaned heavily on Ishida, but his spiritual pressure was slowly growing lighter. The crying in the other rooms had stopped.

“Not more than paying the damages for this room,” said Ishida. Money was no object with their skills and hadn’t been for a long time. “Anyway, you have the hard part.”

Kurosaki pulled his head away to blink at him. “I do?”

“You’re explaining to everyone why we still look like teenagers when we’re actually in our eighties,” said Ishida.

Kurosaki blanched and cursed. Ishida smiled beatifically but didn’t let go. Kurosaki wasn’t really ready for that, not yet.

The last time the two of them had been home was for Ryuuken’s funeral, which was organized entirely by Karin and for which Ishida had given her all of his father’s inheritance. Back then they had gotten away with stage make-up and put down their unnatural spryness to superior genetics. At their current age, that was no longer an option.

Chad’s funeral, attended as it would be by shinigami and possibly Chad’s ghost, was going to be a riot.

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally my first attempt at porny intro into a longer story, but I decided the longer story was unnecessary. Thus it is now my first attempt at PWP, but a lot of the plot seeped in there at the end.
> 
> Background head-canon: Ichigo and Uryu both went off to university in another country to get away from Soul Society for awhile. Then they noticed that they weren't aging at all and decided deliberately not to go back.


End file.
